This Feeling
by Angeliohtml
Summary: Rasanya dianggap tak berarti itu sangatlah tidak enak. Namun seseorang muncul di kehidupan Wonwoo dan membuatnya merasa berarti MEANIE/MinWon SEVENTEEN TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**This feeling**

 **Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, and others**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, school life**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warn! This boys love love story. So? Dont like, dont read.**

 **Enjoy~**

Kau tau rasanya jika kau dianggap tak berarti bagi mereka? Kau tau rasanya jika setiap harinya kau selalu dituntut menjadi yang terbaik, namun disaat kau telah menjadi yang terbaik, kau malah tetap diremehkan? Dan bahkan usahamu sama sekali tidak dianggap? Sakit bukan? Lelah bukan?

Jeon Wonwoo, namja tampan yang dikenal tak mempunyai ekspresi, dan jarang berbicara di sekolahnya. Namun, siapa sangka? Dibalik wajahnya yang datar dan sikapnya yang dingin, ia selalu menangis dalam hatinya, ia selalu sendiri, seluruh beban ia tanggung sendiri, walaupun secara materi ia selalu tercukupi, namun batinnya selalu menjerit. Hari harinya yang membosankan, selalu diisi dengan belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Dalam seminggu ia les private selama tiga kali, tugas yang menumpuk, ujian harian yang hampir setiap minggu diadakan, membuatnya merasa stress dan merasa jengah, namun ia hanya memendamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke arah gedung tempat ia menimba ilmu, yaa sekolah. Kedua telinganya disumpal oleh _earphone_ berwarna putih, kedua tangan mulusnya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan dengan muka datarnya, sambil bersenandung di dalam hati. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas, mendudukan dirinya di bangku paling pojok, ia langsung memandang ke arah jendela melihat langit kota Seoul di pagi yang cerah ini.

"hai Wonwoo!" sapa Jihoon ramah kepada Wonwoo

"hai" jawab Wonwoo

"semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"ya, terima kasih. Kau juga" balas Wonwoo dengan seadanya.

Suara ricuh di kelas Wonwoo mendadak berhenti, ketika Han seongsaenim masuk ke dalam kelasnya

"silahkan buka halaman 184"

.

.

Suara bel pulang berbunyi, seluruh anak anak murid kini menghela nafasnya lega, hari ini kegiatan belajar telah usai. Siswa dan siswi langsung berbondong bondong keluar dari kelas mereka masing masing dan langsung pulang menuju rumah. Tak terkecuali Wonwoo, dengan wajah datarnya ia hanya mengambil _earphone_ kesayangannya dan menghubungkan dengan ponselnya, dan mulai memutar lagu favoritnya. Ia memutuskan untuk sekedar membuka sosial medianya dan mulai melihat lihat berita yang sedang populer di kalangan masyarakat, ketika ia sedang asyik membuka berita tersebut, tiba tiba ada sebuah foto yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, bertuliskan

 _'menurut penelitian, remaja yang setiap waktunya ia habiskan dengan mendengarkan lagu adalah remaja yang mempunyai tingkat stress yang tinggi'_

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum ketika membaca tulisan tersebut,

'memang aku sudah stress bukan? Mengapa aku tidak sekalian gila saja? Haha' batinnya

Setelah itu Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas, dan bergegas menuju tempat favoritnya, yaitu dibwah pohon maple yang berada di belakang sekolah. Ketika ia sampai ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon maple tersebut, ditemani lagu favoritnya, ia hanya diam memandang langit yang tampak indah. Ia tersenyum manis ketika melihat langit tersebut, dalam hati ia berkata

'aku ingin bebas, sama seperti langit yang terlihat tanpa beban'

Ia terus tersenyum manis seolah tanpa beban di dalam pikirannya, baru kali ini seorang Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis. Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya seolah olah ia ingin menggapai langit dengan genggaman tangannya. Namun senyuman itu mendadak hilang dan digantikan oleh wajahnya yang kembali datar, saat melihat panggilan masuk dari ibunya

"yeoboseyo?"

"ne? Ada apa mom?"

"cepat pulang, guru les mu telah datang"

"hm"

Dan sambungan tersebut segera diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Wonwoo, memang tidak sopan, namun Wonwoo sama sekali tidak peduli, toh? Paling saat ia kembali ke rumah ia hanya diomeli oleh ibunya, dan omelan ibunya hanya menjadi makanan sehari hari Wonwoo.

.

.

Esoknya, lagi dan lagi Wonwoo memulai harinya yang sangat sangat sangat membosankan, ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi, ia mendengar bahwa ada acara kegiatan sekolah yang dirayakan dalam rangka memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolahnya. Seluruh murid langsung berkumpul dengan wali kelas mereka dan mulai membicarakan tentang kegiatan yang akan diperlihatkan dalam acara nanti. Dengan malas Wonwoo melangkahakan kakinya keluar kelas, namun saat ia membuka kenop pintu, langkahnya terhenti ketika ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsinya

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Jeonghan

Wonwoo hanya menoleh tanpa menjawab

"bisakah kau tampil saat diacara nanti?" tanya Jeonghan

Lagi dan lagi Wonwoo hanya melihat tanpa berniat menjawabnya sedikitpun

"kau akan tampil sebagai back dancer, mau kah?" tanya Jeonghan lagi

Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas

BRAKK

Ia membanting pintu kelasnya dengan kasar,

'haha ternyata aku masih dibutuhkan juga? Aku kira aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan' ucapnya dalam hati.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah atap sekolah, ia menyenderkan bahu tegapnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia hanya termenung menatap ke sekelilingnya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu siapa yang megikutinya 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batinnya

Ia kembali termenung dan mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya dalam suara teriakannya

"HAHAHA WONWOO KAU BODOH!"

Ia tertawa sambil berteriak kencang, kini ia tampak mirip sekali dengan orang gila. Ia membuka dasinya, mengacak acak rambutnya asal, menurut Wonwoo ia tampak seperti orang gila. Namun bagi para wanita yang melihat penampilannya ia tampak sangat cool.

Wonwoo terus berteriak layaknya orang gila, ia pun meninju tembok pembatas yang berada di atap sekolah, tangannya membiru dan berdarah karena ia terlalu keras meninju tembok pembatas tersebut.

Setelah puas meninju tembok pembatas, Wonwoo langsung terduduk lemas, sambil tersenyum miris, perlahan setetes air mata turun di pipi Wonwoo. Oh? Lihatlah seorang Wonwoo yang terkenal menyeramkan ternyata menangis. Ia segera menghapus dengan kasar air matanya tersebut menggunkana punggung tangannya yang sudah berdarah, hingga darah tersebut ikut membekas di wajah tampannya

"air mata sialan! Keparat! Kenapa kau keluar hah!?" gumam Wonwoo sambil terus menghapus dengan kasar air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa diperintah

"kata Ibu kau tak boleh menangis Wonwoo!" gumamnya lagi

Lihatlah, kini seorang Wonwoo tampak seperti orang gila sungguhan, penampilannya sangat berantakan, untungnya kini jam belajar, hingga tak seorang pun yang melihat keadaan Wonwoo saat ini.

"KAU BODOH! KAU GILA!" ucapnya sambil terus menangis

Wonwoo pun langsung menunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tampak memar dan berdarah, menangis sekencang kencangnya. Disinilah titik kesabarannya habis,

"a-aku lelah.. dianggap tak berarti sangatlah menyakitkan! Selama tiga tahun selalu seperti ini.. TAK PUASKAH KALIAN MENGANGGAPKU SEPERTI INI HAH?!" teriaknya frustasi

Ia terus menangis, mencurahkan segala emosi yang sudah lama sekali ia pendam sama sekali, hingga seseorang datang dan langsung memeluknya erat, dan membisikkan kata

"jangan menangis.. aku tahu kau orang yang kuat" ucap seseorang tersebut.

 **-to be continue**

 **Ni hao, Jio balik lg wkwk. Ada yg kangen Jio ga? /g. btw ff ini paling Cuma twoshot gpp kan? Maaf klo ga memuaskan. Jio tunggu reviewnya ya.**

 **-with love (Lia an Jio) Lio~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This feeling**

 **Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, and others**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, school life**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warn! This boys love love story. So? Dont like, dont read.**

 **Enjoy~**

 ** _Ia terus menangis, mencurahkan segala emosi yang sudah lama sekali ia pendam sama sekali, hingga seseorang datang dan langsung memeluknya erat, dan membisikkan kata_**

 ** _"jangan menangis.. aku tahu kau orang yang kuat" ucap seseorang tersebut._**

.

.

.

Wonwoo merasa terkejut ketika sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya erat, dan membisikkan kata kata penenang. Perlahan Wonwoo mencoba mengangkat wajah tampannya, mencoba melihat seseorang tersebut, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari bahwa seseorang itu adalah Kim Mingyu, temannya sebangkunya sendiri.

"untuk apa kau memelukku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada sinis kepada Mingyu

"kau tahu? Tidak baik jika semua masalah kau bawa stress" jawab Mingyu dengan nada tenang

"darimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang stress dan depresi?"

"kau tidak perlu tahu, yang penting kau jangan terlalu larut dalam memikirkan masalah"

"apa pedulimu tentangku hah?!"

"jelas aku peduli tentangmu karena kau adalah-" hampir saja Mingyu kelepasan berbicara tentang perasaannya

"aku adalah?" tanya Wonwoo memasang wajah heran

"tidak. Lupakan"

Wonwoo langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan hangat Mingyu, ia pun segera menuju pagar pembatas, ia termenung menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut kota Seoul dengan mata tajamnya.

"kau tahu?" ucap Wonwoo perlahan, membuat Mingyu perlahan mendekati Wonwoo, dan berdiri disampingnya

"rasanya dianggap tak ada apa apanya di mata mereka itu tidak enak" ucap Wonwoo lagi, Mingyu mulai menoleh ke arah Wonwoo mencoba untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Wonwoo

"dan juga ketika kau selalu dituntut untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Namun disaat kau telah menjadi yang terbaik, kau tetap saja dianggap tidak ada apa apanya, usahamu sama sekali tidak dianggap. Sakit sekali rasanya hehe" lanjut Wonwoo sambil tertawa miris

"apakah ini yang membuatmu menjadi stress?" tanya Mingyu

"hm, mungkin. Apa menurutmu aku terlalu bodoh jika memikirkan hal yang tak penting hingga membuatku stress?" tanya Wonwoo balik

"tidak. Sama sekali tidak bodoh, jangan pernah menganggap dirimu bodoh"

"huft kenyataannya memang begitu kan?" jawab Wonwoo

"sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang saja, aku juga malas untuk belajar" ajak Mingyu

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Mingyu pun langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Wonwoo hanya pasrah, karena memang pikiran Wonwoo sendiri sedang kacau

Mingyu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya, perlahan ia mulai membasahi sapu tangannya. Ia pun langsung mengusapkan sapu tangannya ke wajah Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya terkejut

"he-hei" ucap Wonwoo

"sstt, diamlah. Mana mungkin lelaki yang cool sepertimu berpenampilan acak-acakkan dengan tangan luka dan muka penuh bercak darah heum?" ucap Mingyu santai sambil membersihkan muka Wonwoo yang penuh bercak darah.

Dengan telaten ia terus membersihkan wajah Wonwoo, kini ia pun mulai membersihkan tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun hanya diam, entah mengapa jantungnya kini mulai berdetak secara tidak normal.

Setelah selesai membersihkan wajah dan tangan Wonwoo, kini Mingyu mengajaknya ke UKS untuk mengobati lukanya.

"dasar bodoh! Mengapa kau meninju tembok hah?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengobati luka ditangan Wonwoo

"aku tidak bodoh tiang!" jawab Wonwoo sambil menjitak kepala Mingyu

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, ia pun segera memasang perban di tangan Wonwoo yang luka

"sudah selesai" ucap Mingyu

"terima kasih Gyu-ah" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum

"tunggu sebentar" dengan sigap Mingyu langsung merapikan seragam Wonwoo yang acak acakkan. Lagi lagi detak jantung Wonwoo mulai tidak normal atas perlakuan Mingyu terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain, sebenarnya ini adalah ide Mingyu untuk menghibur Wonwoo yang sedang stress.

Sesampainya di taman bermain, mereka langsung membeli cemilan sebagai pengganjal perut mereka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain tersebut, hingga mereka berhenti tepat di depan wahana bianglala, Mingyu pun segera menoleh ke arah Wonwoo

"mau naik bianglala?" tanya Mingyu

"cih, apa apaan tidak seru!"

"kalau begitu kau mau naik wahana apa?"

"hmm, roller coaster?"

"pftt, kau yakin?"

"tentu saja tiang!"

Wonwoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju wahana roller coaster, ia memang sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika melihat wahana esktrim tersebut, Wonwoo menelan ludahnya perlahan. Mingyu yang melirik reaksi Wonwoo mulai terkekeh

"kau yakin akan menaikinya Jeon?" tanya Mingyu berusaha meyakinkan pilihan Wonwoo

"y-ya aku yakin"

"benar?"

"aish berisik!"

"hahaha baiklah"

Kini giliran Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang menaiki roller coaster tersebut, Mingyu tampak menikmati wahana tersebut. Namun, tidak dengan namja yang duduk disebelahnya –Wonwoo- yang sudah tampak pucat, dan tak tahan untuk segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

HOEK

HOEK

Mingyu terus memijit tengkuk Wonwoo secara perlahan

"aku bilang juga apa, kalau kau akan seperti ini lebih baik kau tak usah naik" nasehat Mingyu

"ugh! Maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

Malam mulai menyapa kota Seoul, dipinggiran sungai Han, tampak dua orang namja tampan sedang duduk sambil menyesap kopi dengan santainya sambil menikmati pemadangan indah yang tersaji di depan mata mereka. Mereka tampak diam, dan termenung. Mungkin mereka sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing

Tunggu, aku akan memberi tahukan sebuah rahasia kepada kalian! Kalian tahu? Mingyu telah lama diam diam menyukai Wonwoo. Namun sepertinya Wonwoo sama sekali tidak peka atas perasaan Mingyu, oleh sebab itu, Mingyu mencoba mendekati Wonwoo.

Tapi hari ini, dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepada Mingyu. Dan hari ini Mingyu mencoba menyatakan perasaannya kepada Wonwoo yang telah lama ia pendam.

"Jeon?"

"hm"

"sebenarnya aku-" ucapan Mingyu terpotong ketika ia merasakan sebuah kepala bersandar di bahu tegapnya, diliriknya sekilas Wonwoo yang tengah tertidur dengan nyaman di bahunya

"yaah~ sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu bodoh!" kekeh Mingyu sambil mengusap surai hitam pekat Wonwoo

Mingyu terus memandangi wajah tampan + imutnya Wonwoo

"sebenarnya kau imut, tapi kenapa kau cuek sekali sih? Itu membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu tahu" Mingyu bergumam sendiri sambil terus memandangi wajah Wonwoo

Mingyu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, 'sudah jam 8' batinnya. Tetapi Wonwoo masih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya di bahun Mingyu. Dengan penuh inisiatif, Mingyu segera menggendong tubuh Wonwoo di punggung kokohnya

"kau cukup berat ternyata kkk~" ucap Mingyu sambil terkekeh pelan, ia pun berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil di sekitar sungai Han. Ia pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju pulang.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Wonwoo dan Mingyu mulai menjadi sahabat dekat. Dimana ada Wonwoo pasti ada Mingyu, begitu pula sebaiknya.

Namun, pada suatu hari semuanya berubah, ketika Wonwoo benar benar sama sekali tak dianggap oleh teman temannya maupun para guru. Hari yang sangat berat bagi Wonwoo, ketika ia mulai putus asa atas semua yang ia hadapi. Ketika ia mulai mencari keberadaan Mingyu, Mingyu ternyata sedang ikut turnamen basket. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Wonwoo, ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke atap gedung sekolah, ia terus berjalan seolah ada sesuatu yang sangat kuat menariknya hingga ia terus berjalan menuju pagar pembatas di atap sekolah

Wonwoo membuka pagar tersebut, tinggal 2 langkah lagi ia akan terjatuh dari atap gedung sekolahnya. Sontak beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang melihat Wonwoo langsung panik, dan kabar tersebut sampai di telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu yang sedang bertanding, langsung meninggalkan lapangan tersebut. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan teriakan wasit, dan juga jeritan para penonton yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Dengan cepat Mingyu langsung berlari menuju atap sekolah, sesekali ia menabrak para murid yang berada di hadapannya, tanpa meminta maaf ia terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan makian untuk dirinya. Yang ada di pikiran Mingyu hanyalah Wonwoo, Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo.

Sesampainya ia di atas atap, ia bisa melihat seorang namja tinggi berdiri tepat di ujung atap gedung sekolah. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, dan segera menendang pintu pembatas agar tertutup kembali

"apa kau sudah gila hah?!" bentak Mingyu kepada Wonwoo

"..."

"jawab aku Wonwoo!"

"semua orang menganggapku tidak berarti dimata mereka Gyu" jawab Wonwoo final

"kau yakin dengan ucapa mereka?"

"ya, aku yakin"

"tapi, masih ada seseorang yang menganggapmu sangat berarti"

"si-siapa?"

"aku"

Wonwoo tercekat, ia hanya diam dan menunduk tak berani menatap Mingyu

"tatap aku Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Mingyu tegas, Wonwoo pun langsung menatap Mingyu

"dengar, jika kau bunuh diri, kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri? Kau tega membiarkan aku menderita karena perasaan ini hm?"

"pe-perasaan apa?" tanya Wonwoo

"aku. Mencintaimu. Bodoh." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada penuh penegasan

Wonwoo terdiam, mukanya mulai merah padam akibat ucapan Mingyu barusan yang membuat jantungnya hendak melompat dari tubuhnya sekarang.

"a-aku juga me-mencintaimu" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada yang sangat pelan, walaupun begitu, Mingyu masih bisa mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

Mingyu pun tersenyum, segera ia dekap namja yang berada di hadapannya, dan membisikan kata kata manis yang membuat namja yang berada di dekapannya merona. Kejadian mereka dilihat oleh para siswa dan siswi lainnya, mereka semua tampak terharu melihat kejadian yang sedang mereka tonton.

 ** _This emptiness is killing me, and i'm wondering why i've waited so long. Looking back, i realize, it was always there just never spoken. I'm waiting here, been waiting here. And suddenly, you come to me, you made my life changed. You make my life meaningful. Thanks for everything, i love you._**

 **-THE END**

 **Akhirnya beres jg wkwk, thanks buat yg udh dukung Jio sama Lia. So, maaf klo ff Jio yang ini ga memuaskan bagi kalian. Buat selanjutnya Jio mau bikin ff HoZi lg karena ada yg nge request :v mungkin Jio jg bakal bikin ff JiHan hehe. Thanks ya**

 **-with love (Jio and Lia) Lio**


End file.
